Jelly Doughnut Babes
The Jelly Doughnut Babes are a group of popular girls at Camp Really Fat David. They are some fat girls who were really popular at their camp and they constantly humiliated and bullied Toot throughout her time there. They appeared in the episode "A Tale of Two Cows". Biography When Toot was a teenager, she went to a camp called Camp Really Fat David. There, there was a group of four girls who were far fatter than everyone else there. This made them the most popular of all of them and they got their own table. The gang called themselves "The Jelly Doughnut Babes" and they spent their time eating tons of food together. One day, the leader of The Jelly Doughnut Babes confronted Toot and talked to her, acting like she wanted to be her friend. Toot was overjoyed and she went over there with them to sit with them. However, when she got there, The Jelly Doughnut Babes gave her a wedgie, causing her to fall forward and get a deadly concussion, humiliating her in front of the entire lunchroom. She had to be sent to the hospital, where her legs were amputated. She returned to Camp Really Fat David in a wheelchair, where she was mocked and made fun of, the entire time and constantly bullied again and again by The Jelly Doughnut Babes. On the last day there, she was about to make an announcement to the rest of the camp, but a bucket of period blood was dumped on her head, humiliating her once again for the ultimate and final time. In the episode "A Tale of Two Cows", Camp Really Fat David was having a reunion and Toot told the story of this to all her friends and wanted one of them to pretend to be her boyfriend or girlfriend, to make her look like she had a skinny person as her lover in front of The Jelly Doughnut Babes. Nobody wanted to do it with her, but she found Xandir's book of game cheats and just controlled him to go with her. At the reunion, The Jelly Doughnut Babes were sure enough, there and when they saw Toot, they started to make fun of her. However, when they saw that Xandir was her boyfriend, the leader could not believe it. She was extremely jealous, but she still had a shred of doubt that she was really going out with him. Toot laughed in their faces because they were all still single and virgins. Later, at the dance, The Jelly Doughnut Babes uncovered the cheat book and they used it to make Xandir start glitching out and going insane on stage, proving to Camp Really Fat David that Toot was lying about her boyfriend. Toot was once again, humiliated, as she always had been before. Back at the cabin, Toot was crying and Xandir comforted her, telling her that although they hate her, he still likes her. Toot then asked Xandir if he would have sex with her. Being a pushover, Xandir unwillingly complied and had a horrible time with it. The Jelly Doughnut Babes came into the cabin and were shocked to see Toot and Xandir doing it. They took this the wrong way, thinking that he would willingly do it with all fat people and so not only them, but all of Camp Really Fat David stripped down and piled up on top of a horrified Xandir, fucking him like there was no tomorrow, making a happy ending for everyone, except of course, for Xandir. Appearance The Jelly Doughnut Babes are a group of four obese girls. All of them are color coordinated and they all wear uniforms of pink shirts with logos of pink half-eaten jelly doughnuts and blue expandable sweatpants. The leader of the group is a Caucasian girl with short, red hair and dark red lipstick. She has a black belt and black high heels and a white undershirt. One of them is a short Asian girl with black hair that she wears in a ponytail. She also has purple pearl earrings and a short blue skirt and a light blue undershirt. One of them is an African American girl with black, curly hair and purple earrings. One of them is another Caucasian girl with long brown hair and light blue pearl earrings. Personality The Jelly Doughnut Babes are a group of popular girls who take great pride in being fat, because that is the reason they're so popular. They spend the majority of their lives, stuffing their faces with all the food they can get. The only thing they don't take pride in, when it comes to their weight, however, would have to be the fact that they are unable to get a boyfriend or anyone who isn't completely fat to have sex with them. They are very stuck up and take advantage of their popularity to the fullest. They are very mean and they like to bully and humiliate uncool people. When they saw Toot and humiliated her for the first time, they let out pretty much all of their bullying energy onto her. When they bullied her, they went right ahead, doing the most horrible and violent things to her. They did not hold back a bit and even the most unspeakably terrible things they did to her, would be a simple little joke to them. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Enemies of Toot Category:Asians Category:African Americans Category:Fat characters Category:Grey DeLisle